It'll Be Alright
by Coseepo
Summary: Martin had always had bad luck, Douglas had always tried to find a way out, and Arthur had always tried to keep himself and everyone else happy. Douglas and Arthur fail. WARNINGS for character death. One-shot


**First Cabin Pressure fic :P It's harsh, and it made me feel bad, but I just HAD to write it... also I would really like a review, as I am sad right now because someone I know met Benedict and got a hug and she doesn't even like him very much D:**

* * *

Martin had lived a life of bad luck. It's just the way it was. He had come to accept it… or at least, learnt how to deal with the situations it handed him. But however prepared his non-existent fortune had left him, this, surrounded by a worryingly-fast-growing pool of blood in the foyer of some seedy hotel Carolyn had booked for them in Milwaukee, was _too _much.

He could hear the murmurs of other patrons, but no one came over. The only person he could see was Arthur.

…_Arthur._

"Arthur." He cringed at how broken his voice sounded. It didn't sound any different to how it did in his head. He wondered why he thought it would.

Arthur smiled. "Hey, Skip."

Martin made an odd choking sound in his throat, and he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "_Arthur._"

"It's okay, Skip. Douglas will be back soon, and with Mum." His voice was far too bright. He held out a hand, shakingly.

Martin took it, still snivelling and choking out broken sobs. He wished it had been _Douglas _who stayed. Douglas always knew what to do.

"Please, Skip. Please don't be sad. It'll be fine, just wait you and see. It always is, in the end."

The older man nodded silently. He didn't think he could talk anymore. He just carried on squeezing Arthur's hand tightly, until his hands were white. White, and a little blood-flecked.

Presently, Douglas appeared, and crouched next to Martin. He glanced at Arthur, to the silent, shaking captain, and back to Arthur.

"How is he doing?"

"Fine," chimed Arthur. Douglas looked carefully at him. His face was still as bright and cheerful as ever, but the scrunched eyebrows, the little lines around the sad, worried, almost-scared dull eyes showed he understood the severity of the situation.

"Hm."

He looked at Martin. He was open-mouthed, his eyes bulging a little, staring at Arthur, gripping his hand tightly. As Douglas looked, Martin made another choking noise. The First Officer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Martin. You need to calm down. We don't need you going into shock on top of everything else."

Martin closed his mouth, swallowed, and nodded again. He still didn't take his eyes from Arthur, though; it was as if he felt that if he did, a life line would be lost. Arthur looked right back, knowing that Martin needed it. Douglas didn't remove his hand from his shoulder.

Carolyn appeared from nowhere and knelt on Martin's other side. "An… an ambulance is in its way."

"See? I told you it would be alright, Skip. And we're all here now. All together."

"Yes, that's certainly something," agreed Douglas, but his voice wavered, despite his stoic expression.

Carolyn pressed a quivering lips together and blinked back tears. Douglas placed his other hand on her shoulder, so that they were all connected.

Arthur took his eyes from Martin for the first time, instead looking up at the dirty ceiling, his own eyes now prickling with tears. "Cheer up, chaps." His voice was very shaky and quiet now. "I mean, there's a beautiful sunset out."

Carolyn's tears spilled over.

Douglas's face crumpled and he began to shake.

Martin stilled.

The sound of ambulance sirens began in the background.

Martin's hand slackened its tight grip on Arthur's.

It was too late.

He was gone.

* * *

The gravestone was on top of a hill. Near the sky. Near the planes.

'HERE LIES ARTHUR SHAPPEY,

1983 – 2012

HIS SUN SET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY'

**So, yup, reviews please? Also, feel free to re-read now you know who dies ;P**

**EDIT: Thanks to all those who pointed out I put the dates so that Arthur was 19, not 29. You'd think someone with an A* in maths could deal with this sort of thing...**


End file.
